Fort Baxter Military
The Fort Baxter Military, '''or simply known as the '''Military, are soldiers that only appear at Fort Baxter Air Base in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. They are the armed forces of the United States. The military are important in many missions throughout the series, such as Sir, Yes Sir!, Black Project, Green Goo, Up, Up and Away!, Vertical Bird, and Over the Top. Background Information In both Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, when the player recieves a six star wanted level, the military will begin to chase the player in Rhinos and Barracks OLs, making short work for the player. Instead of weilding their M4's, they are seen weilding MP5s. The soldiers spawn inside and around the army base when they arn't chasing the player, usually seen hanging around in groups or attacking the Patrol Invest Group. At the base, they are seen weilding M4s instead of their MP5s. They are known to have a shoot-on-sight policy at the base and will attack Tommy Vercetti if he enters, walks or simply drives by the base, unless wearing the cop outfit. They also behave as a hostile gang, so attacking one soldier will cause all the soldiers in the area to attack the player. Because of this, extream caution should be used around them and the base. Strangely, soldiers at the base never participate in law enforcement activity. If the player enters the army base with a wanted star or more, only the police officers outside the base will enter and attempt to arrest or kill the player. Behavior Soldiers are never seen patroling the army base separately, but congregate and move in groups. Soldiers will attack the player if seen around the army base, unless the player is wearing the cop outfit. Also, soldiers will attack and kill any gangs that are seen around the area. Like other gangs throughout the city, they are also sometimes seen being chased by cops. Strangely, the soldiers won't attack the cops back unless the cops use deadly force against them, such attacking them with their guns. The player can earn a "Good Citizen Bonus" by helping the officer beat down the fleeing soldier, although the player must be careful as the fleeing soldier, or other soldiers around the area will attack the player if seen, regardless if the player is wearing the cop outfit. Also, the player must be careful as the player will earn a wanted level of one star if the player attacks or kills the cop. Appearance The soldiers are dressed in a way of being in the US Army. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, all soldiers use the same pedestrian model and are seen wearing camouflaged hats, coats, pants, and black boots. They also can be seen wearing other features, such as a green belt with a black pistol holster with a pistol handle sticking out. Mission Appearances In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, the soldiers only appear during the mission Sir, Yes Sir!. During this time, the soldiers are seen transporting a tank through Vice City which Tommy manages to steal from them under the orders of Juan Cortez. They are also armed with Ruger assault rifles rather than their standard M16 rifles. The soldiers can also appear as the chosen gang during Rampages. This only happens when the gang is chosen as the Streetwannabes and the player is located in the northern portion of the Escobar International Airport district around Fort Baxter, which is where the soldiers normally spawn during game play. The player should also note that the soldiers that spawn during rampages are no different than those that spawn normally.The Cop outfit is recommended in order to avoid being attacked by them. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the soldiers only appear during the mission Over the Top, attempting to stop Victor Vance from stealing the Hunter that he plans to use as a final assault against the Mendez brothers. They are armed with M16 rifles during this mission. Trivia *If the player wastes more soldiers than any other gang, they will appear listed under the "Least favorite gang" section as the Streetwannabes. *At the base, even though they arn't on patrol, the player will instantly gain a wanted level if the player fires or uses a weapon around them (exception is the flamethrower). *Reguardless if the player is wearing the Cop Outfit or Army Fatigues, the soldiers will still attack the player if the player attacks the soldiers. Category:VCPD Category:Gangs